


Uncle John

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ghosts, Haunting, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are sleeping in bed, when Jim is aware that someone is in the room.  What will he do when he realizes it’s someone that isn’t of this world? And will it make it even more unreal when he realizes he knows who it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle John

Uncle John  
By PattRose

Summary: Jim and Blair are sleeping in bed, when Jim is aware that someone is in the room. What will he do when he realizes it’s someone that isn’t of this world? And will it make it even more unreal when he realizes he knows who it is?  
Warnings: Ghost story  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1952

 

Jim was having a hard time sleeping for the last two nights. He kept waking up off and on all night long. He was exhausted, but he knew it would stop soon. It always did. The whispering and the soft voice would bug him until he was almost insane. This wasn’t the first time this happened. No, every week for two days it happened. Jim had no idea why and didn’t want to ask Blair about it because Blair would make a big thing out of it. Jim didn’t want a big thing made out of this. It was bad enough he couldn’t sleep, but he was hearing whispers and sounds that woke him for those two days. Jim would have liked to know what was going on. Instead he put the pillow over his head and tried to sleep. 

Jim could still hear Blair’s heartbeat next to him in the bed and the sweet sounding snores that were coming Jim’s way. God, Jim loved Blair so much. 

“Jimmy, don’t jump and don’t yell but I need you to wake up and talk to me.”

Jim heard the voice and it shook him to his very core because the voice belonged to his Uncle John. He died four years ago and why was Jim hearing his voice now?

“Come on Jimmy, take the pillow off your head and talk to me. It’s important or I wouldn’t have bothered you,” John whispered. 

Jim pulled the pillow off his head and expected to see nothing. He figured he was insane. But instead, at the end of his bed stood his Uncle John. He was dressed in blue jeans and a tee shirt. Jim found that quite odd. When he was buried, he was in a three piece suit.

Jim went to the end of the bed and whispered, “What are you doing here and why do I see you?”

“You’re special, you always have been, Jimmy. Blair knew this the moment he met you. I like him very much. I wish I could have met him before I was gone.”

“So I’m a special sort of crazy that I’m seeing my Uncle John after he’s died?”

“Calm down Jimmy, you’ll wake Blair. Let’s go downstairs and I’ll talk to you. I’ll be waiting.” And like that he was gone out of the room. 

Jim shook his head and tried to see if he was sleeping, but he was awake. He needed to go downstairs and talk to Uncle John. Jim slipped his sweat pants on and walked down the stairs. Sure enough, there stood his Uncle John in the middle of his kitchen. 

Jim walked around him and grabbed a beer. He went to open it and John said, “Please don’t. It’ll dull your senses and I won’t be able to talk to you. This is important or I wouldn’t have bothered you, Jimmy.”

Jim put the beer back in the fridge and grabbed an orange juice instead. “Okay, what is this about, Uncle John?”

“Jimmy, are you still not speaking to your father?”

“We aren’t on speaking terms, but what’s that got to do with anything?”

“Do you care at all about your dad, Jimmy?”

“Why?” 

“Because he’s trying to get up the nerve to leave this world and I don’t want him to yet. He’s supposed to have a long life and have it filled with you in it. He needs to have you in it, Jimmy.”

“Are you saying he’s going to commit suicide?”

“Yes, he’s been working up the courage to do it. It takes a lot of courage to kill yourself, did you know that Jimmy? He’s been fighting it but now he’s losing the battle. He’ll be joining me soon enough and I don’t want him there. I feel terrible that I can’t be in your life, Jimmy. And here you both are, fighting and arguing and not letting the other one in. Shame on both of you. I would give anything to have that in my life. You’re both being selfish.”

“Uncle John, he didn’t want to talk about me and Blair being together. I figured we were done talking at that point.”

“Jimmy, he stares at your picture almost every night and begs forgiveness, but never picks up the phone and calls you. Just like you never think to invite him over to your house for dinner to get to know Blair. It’s just a darn shame.”

“Uncle John, I really did try. He doesn’t want my kind around him. He and Steven have always been close, but he didn’t want me in his life. I think you have this all wrong,” Jim pointed out. 

“Believe me, I wish I was wrong. Do you have your suit ready for the funeral?”

“What a crappy thing to ask, Uncle John. I don’t want a funeral.”

“Why not? You don’t talk to him now. You don’t see him now. What difference does it make?” John asked, truthfully. 

“Because I don’t want him to die. I already lost my mom when I was young. I don’t want to be all alone. Why didn’t he call me?” 

“Because he’s like you. Very stubborn and doesn’t like to give in to anybody else’s ideas. But I think if you called him, he would change his tune.”

“You actually think if I picked up the phone right now and called him he would speak to me with anything besides disgust in his voice?”

John shook his head from side to side. “My God you’re both stubborn. If you called and said you were having a nightmare and needed to hear his voice, it would start things up. Try it and see. Don’t listen to me, Jimmy, listen to his voice when you call him.”

“Uncle John, it’s 3:00 in the morning.”

“That’s a perfect time for a nightmare. Now call him and tell him that,” John bossed and Jim picked up the phone and called his dad’s number. John was surprised that Jim knew it by heart. 

“Hello?” a sleepy voice answered. 

“Dad, it’s Jimmy. I had a horrible nightmare and I needed to hear your voice.”

“Are you all right, Jimmy?” William asked and didn’t sound angry or stubborn at that moment. He sounded worried and filled with concern. 

“How are you doing, Dad?”

“I miss you, Jimmy. I’m sorry I said all of those horrible things to you. I would give anything to have another chance,” William said, sadly. 

“I would love us both to have another chance, Dad. But that would include Blair in my life. Can you deal with that?”

“I’m trying to work through that right now. If I saw the two of you now and then, I might get over it faster. I’m just not used to being around anyone that’s gay. And your brother Steven doesn’t have anything to do with me either.”

“Why not, Dad?”

“Because I told him he had to choose between you and me. He chose you. I’m so sorry, Jimmy.”

“I’m going to talk to Blair when he gets up, but I think we can plan dinner for Sunday night. Sunday’s are my day off. We’ll have you and Steven over for dinner, how does that sound? You know, why don’t you come early and watch the game with me and Blair?”

“Jimmy, I would love to come on Sunday. Not only for dinner but also to watch the game with the two of you. It would be good for me. I’m really going to try, Jimmy. I honestly am going to try.”

“That’s all I could ever ask, Dad. You’re going to like Blair, I promise.”

“You sounded just like your Uncle John for a moment. Do you ever think about him?” William wondered. 

“I think about him all the time, Dad. Maybe you could bring over a photo album so Blair can see pictures of your brother. It would make him feel like part of the family,” Jim suggested. 

“I will bring one over, Jimmy. What time should I come on Sunday? Or do you need to ask Blair first?”

“Hell, Blair has been bugging me to call you for ages. He’ll be pleased to have you over on Sunday. Come at 2:00 when the game starts, okay?”

“Jimmy, I can’t thank you enough for calling me tonight. You’ll never know what it meant to me.”

“Dad, I don’t want to be without a father. So stay well for me, okay?”

Jim heard his father breathing oddly and realized he might be crying. 

“I love you, Dad. I’m sorry it took me so long to call.”

“And I love you, Jimmy. We’re both stubborn, but at least we’re getting past that.”

“I’ll see you on Sunday, Dad.”

“Goodbye, Jimmy.”

“Goodbye, Dad.” Jim hung up the phone and looked at his Uncle John. “He was going to kill himself wasn’t he?”

“Yes, tonight would have been your last chance. I’ve been trying to reach you for some time. But you didn’t seem to hear me. I wonder why you did tonight?”

“Uncle John, I’ve been hearing you for some time now, but I was ignoring you. I thought it was some stupid thing with my senses and I didn’t want to bother Blair with it.”

John smiled and pointed behind Jim. Jim turned around and Blair was standing there. 

“Man, is someone here with you, Jim?”

“Yes and he can see your messy hair and everything, Chief.” Jim teased. 

“Who are you talking to?” Blair asked. 

“My Uncle John. I’ve told you about him. He’s been helping mend some fences in my family, Chief.”

“He got you to call your dad? Tell him thank you for me, Jim.”

“He’s here, he can hear you, but he’s fading. It must be time for him to leave.” Jim looked so sad and lost all of a sudden and Blair went right into his arms and held him close. 

“Goodbye, Uncle John. I love you.”

“Goodbye, Jimmy. I’ll love you forever. Take good care of Blair. Sleep well.” And just like that he was gone. 

Jim held on really tight to Blair and didn’t say a word. 

Finally, Blair said, “Did you talk to your dad tonight? Is that who you were on the phone with?”

“He’s coming to watch Sunday’s football game with us, Blair and then he’s staying for dinner. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all. I’m so thrilled that you both talked. How did this come about?”

“I think he was going to commit suicide, Blair. Uncle John said it was really close. I knew I had to do something.”

“And I’m glad you did, Jim. I’ll make a very special dinner and I’ll be on my best behavior. He’s going to love me, I promise you.”

“I believe you. Now, let’s go up and go to sleep. I’m exhausted and feel like I could sleep for a week.”

“I’ll hold you until you fall asleep, man.”

“Blair, you can hold me all night long. Thank you for being in my life. I’m so fucking lucky.”

“We both are. And we’ll get Steven involved in this on Sunday too. He’ll be glad that you two mended fences. Now, let’s get to bed.”

“You got it, Blair.”

And they did just that.

The end


End file.
